ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest
The Rugrats Movie 4 is a 2018 animated comedy adventure film and a fourth installment of the Rugrats Movie franchise. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. An sequel, The Rugrats Movie 5: All Hallows' Diaper was released on October 31, 2020. Cast *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Tara Strong as Dylan "Dil" Prescott Pickles *Janeane Garofalo as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty Divil *Cheryl Chase as Angelica *Cree Summer as Susie Charmichel *Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe *Jim Cummings as Grandpa Lou *Jack Riley as Stu pickles *Melanie chartoff as didi pickles *Michael bell as Chas Finster and drew pickles *Carolyn Lawrence as charolette pickles *julia Kato as Kira Watanabe finster *Tom Kenny as Howard divil Production In 2012, on Gábor Csupó's Twitter page, he said that Klasky Csupo was rehired by Nickelodeon to do 6 movies, 5 TV shows, and 2 reunion specials, the 1st reunion special, Rugrats: The Terrible Twins premieres on November 2nd 2012, one of the films, premiered June 25th 2013. 2 t.v. Shows: the Griplings and the rocket power spin-off the adventures of squid aired on March 14th 2014 along with the As Told by Ginger reunion special: Back Together and on summer 2015 on the panel for the Gripings. Emily Kapnek said that Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon were in early development of forth rugrats film, and that brad bird be directing it. Saying it will take place 3 months after the reunion special. Talk was sielent until in early 2016, cyma zarghami saidthat the Project was greenlit and that it would be the second film in the 6 movies deal. on April 4th 2016 writing duo Johnothan Abiel and Glen Berger said that they were hired to write the screenplay, production started 2 months later on June 25th 2016. on that same day bird said that Janeane Garofalo was hired to voice Chuckie to replace the late Christine Chaugnah. In 2017 Arlene Klasky said that there will be a few Easter eggs from the TV series, the previous 3 films and a certain Nicktoon character, and gave it a release date of February 2nd 2018. Marketing The first teaser trailler was released along with dremworks animation's the boss baby the 2nd trailler was released with Disney-Pixar Cars 3l in June of 2017. the final trailler was shown with disney-pixars coco Trivia *This is the 4th rugrats film. *Janeane Garofalo voices chuckie after his old voice Christine Chaugnah passed away in 2014. *Angelica turns 4 in this film. *There is a opening scene like the one from the first film but instead of Indiana Jones, its Reptar. Easter eggs *The Rugrats Movie: The Reptar Wagon appears in this like the previous 3 films. *Rugrats in Paris: a photo of Chas and Kira's wedding is in there living room. also a wanted picture of coco and jean-claude appeared in the opening Reptar dream sequence. *Rugrats Go Wild: Stu is watching Nigel Thornberry's nature documentary also there is a Mini figure of Darwin in Tommy's room. *Finsterella: The Cinderella pop-up book appears in Chuckies room. Tranacript *The Rugrats Movie 4/Transcript Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Rugrats Category:Klasky Csupo